


Who Could Want You More?

by PsychoHalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Endgame Larry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry is jealous, I promise, M/M, Pinning Harry, Under 10k, louis is confused, non-au, only a little eleanor, some angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoHalo/pseuds/PsychoHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is not just an emotion, it is a drug. It runs through your veins and consumes your life. Harry knows this from experience. After all, he's in love with his best friend who is taken. Jealousy is the natural reaction to that. But sometimes jealousy could have been avoided all together if you just confess your feelings. Maybe if Harry had told Louis sooner he wouldn't have wasted all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Could Want You More?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013 and had my best friend edit it in line for an Olly Murs concert. I don't know why it took me so long to actually post it. It's also posted on Wattpad (L1ving_L1keLarry) but I decided to move all my works on here too. The title is from the song I Want You by Elvis Costello.

Zayn, Louis, Harry, Niall, and Liam were all crowded into Louis and Harry's living room in the flat they both shared. Liam and Niall were sitting on one end of the couch and Louis was on the other end. Harry was sitting in his favorite recliner chair and Zayn had made himself comfortable on the floor. On the boys' rare nights off, they relaxed by watching movies together. It was Zayn's turn to pick the movie, and against most of the boys' will, he had settled on one of the scariest movies of the year. Typical of him to do such a thing.

"Can we start the movie already?" Zayn asked impatiently.

"Yeah; It's already 9 o'clock," Niall added, as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Niall stop eating all the popcorn! The movie didn't even start yet!" Liam yelled.

"Sorry, I'm just getting tired of waiting," Niall mumbled as he continued to eat the salty snack.

"Oh, stop whining and go make some more popcorn," Liam said as he pointed to the now-empty bowl.

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't eat it all before he comes back," Zayn said. They both got up and made their way into the kitchen, leaving Liam, Louis, and Harry by themselves.

"So, when are we actually going to start the movie?" Liam questioned.

"We have to wait for Eleanor. She'll be here in ten minutes." Louis answered.

"Wait, Eleanor's coming over?" Harry asked, trying (but not succeeding) to mask his annoyance.

"Yeah," Louis stated as if it were obvious, "That's okay with you guys right?"

"Yeah, of course it is," Harry said. However, in reality he wasn't okay with it; not at all. "It's just that, I thought it was just gonna be us five tonight. Like old times, that's all."

"Well, El had wanted me to take her to see this movie when it first came out, but I didn't get the chance to. I didn't want to watch it without her since she wants to see it so bad. I mean, I guess I could call her and cancel if you don't want her to come..." Louis offered. However, Harry knew that Louis wasn't actually going to cancel on Eleanor, and Louis knew Harry wouldn't tell him to, so Harry just played it off like he didn't care.

"No, it's fine. I mean she's almost here anyway. Besides, it doesn't bother me if she comes. Why would it?" He tried to sound breezy, like it didn't bother him at all, but the truth of the matter was that it did bother him. It bothered him a lot, actually. He hated when Louis invited Eleanor to things they were supposed to do together. Louis had been doing it a lot lately and it was really starting to piss Harry off. It was bad enough Louis spent so much time with Eleanor, but he had to also have it cut into his time with Harry. It came down to this: Harry was jealous. Actually jealous didn't even begin to cover it. He resented the mere idea of Louis even spending time with Eleanor.  
Harry had had a huge crush (he hated calling it that; it sounded so...elementary school) on Louis since the day they had met and became best friends. At the time, Harry hadn't realized his true feelings for Louis. He thought his feelings for the boy were just friendly and he wanted to make his best friend happy, so he introduced him to Eleanor. That was Harry's biggest regret. He hated himself for setting the two up. As soon as the couple started dating, Harry had become very jealous and he didn't really know why. At first, he told himself he was just jealous over the fact that Louis had a girlfriend and he didn't. Eventually, he came to the realization that he was actually jealous because he liked Louis as more than just a friend.  
His "crush" only had gotten bigger each day. By now he wasn't crushing on Louis anymore, no, he had fallen in love with him and hard too. He was in love with his best friend who he couldn't have, and it was the most painful thing ever. Each time he saw Louis with Eleanor, it hurt more than the last. It got to the point where Harry couldn't even be in the same room as Louis if he was so much as texting Eleanor.  
So of course Eleanor coming over and watching the movie with them would bother him. Like hell it would bother him. But he could never let Louis know that. Louis would never understand. Eleanor made him so happy, and he would just think Harry was being a bad friend for not accepting that.  
He should be happy for Louis, after all that's what a best friend is supposed to do, but how was he supposed to be happy for the guy he loved, when everyday he had to watch him love someone else. Someone who didn't deserve a boy as wonderful as Louis. Someone who would never treat Louis the way he truly deserved. It was heart-breaking for Harry to love the boy he could never be with. In fact, he had found himself crying himself to sleep on more than one occasion.  
But, he went on like nothing was wrong. He would put on the biggest smile he could muster whenever he would see Louis and Eleanor together, or when Louis would talk endlessly about how "great" Eleanor was and how "happy" she made him and how much they were "in love".  
Harry wanted to be the cause of Louis' heart-stopping smile, as he was before Eleanor came along. He wanted to be the one Louis thought about 24/7, as he thought about Louis. He wanted to be the one Louis wanted to cuddle and hold hands with. He wanted to be the cause of Louis' happiness. It hurt Harry so badly to know that he would never have the chance to show Louis that he could love and treat him better than Eleanor ever could.  
Despite all of this, Harry tried to go on everyday like nothing was wrong. He had become a master of hiding the way he was truly feeling. His huge, fake smile tricked everyone into thinking he was perfectly happy, when in reality he was slowly dying inside.  
Sometimes if he tried hard enough, he could forget how unhappy he really was, but eventually, every night as he was lying in bed, the pain would sink back in. He would lay awake for hours on end thinking about Louis and how he was so in love with Eleanor and had no idea of the daily heartache it caused Harry. Louis had no idea that his best friend was in love with him- madly in love with him, for that matter.

Eleanor showed up 10 minutes later than she was supposed to and Harry pretended he was alright, when, really, he couldn't have been farther from it. He tried to ignore Louis and Eleanor cuddling and kissing on the couch but he couldn't. The sight of them slobbering all over each other made Harry want to gag. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't just sit here and pretend he didn't mind someone else kissing the boy that he should be kissing. Eleanor cuddled on the couch with the boy that would have been his, if he hadn't have introduced the damn couple in the first place.  
That was his biggest regret; setting the two up. He met Eleanor and had thought she was perfect for Louis, for some reason. What the hell was he thinking? Sure, it was before he realized he liked Louis more than a friend, but even so, Harry hated himself for getting them together. It was his biggest mistake. If it weren't for Harry setting the two up, Louis would not be dating her and Harry wouldn't be slowly dying inside.

He had had enough of Louis and Eleanor's incessant make out session next to him. He was beyond pissed and upset and jealous. He wanted more than anything to be in her place, but he knew that would never be a possibility. Before he let his anger and jealousy get the best of him, he abruptly shot out of his chair and walked into the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen, he sat down against the cabinet and buried his head in his knees. The tears started flowing easily. He didn't even bother holding them back this time  
\----  
Louis noticed Harry's abrupt departure and broke away from Eleanor.

"Where's he going?" He asked with a hint of concern. Usually if Harry left the room he would tell them why he was leaving.

"Probably getting more popcorn since Niall ate the second bowl." Zayn responded, while throwing a kernel at Niall. This answer made no sense, he would have told them that. Besides, Harry didnt even like popcorn. Louis wondered if something had upset him. He seemed a little out of sorts the past few days. But Eleanor started placing kisses on his cheek, so he went back to paying attention to her.

However, after ten minutes, Harry was still in the kitchen so Louis decided to see if he was okay.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking Harry so long." He said as he rose from the couch.

\----

Harry heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He quickly wiped away his tears and picked himself off the floor. He went over to the fridge and got out a soda as to seem like he had had a reason to leave the living room. Just then the kitchen door swung open and Louis walked in.

"Harry, you're missing the movie" Louis said.

"I needed a drink." Harry replied, averting his eyes from Louis.

"It doesn't take 10 minutes to get a soda...Is everything okay? You seemed to leave the living room pretty fast, like something was wrong."

"I'm...uh...no, nothing's wrong"

"Haz, I can tell when you're lying. You haven't seemed yourself all night. Is something bothering you?" Harry was still avoiding Louis' eyes.

"No," Harry said as he slouched onto one of the counter stools. Louis sat down in the one next to Harry.

"Harry, look me in the eye and say that nothing's wrong, so I know you're not lying." Harry slowly looked up at him with his puffy, red eyes filled with what Louis assumed to be pain and guilt. "Harry," Louis' voice softened, "Were you...crying?"

Harry shook his head but a sniffle gave him away. Louis reached out and laid his hand on top of Harry's and squeezed to show that he was generally concerned.

"Awh, babe what's wrong? Please tell me, I want, no, I need to help" Harry looked up at him with the most heart-broken expression Louis had ever seen. It almost made him want to cry also. He had only ever seen that face on Harry when they had lost X-Factor. Harry had been absolutely crushed and at that moment Louis swore that if he ever saw that look on Harry's face again, he would do everything in his power to make him smile.

"I told you, nothing is wrong," Harry said as he shook Louis' hand off of his.

"Then why are your eyes red?"

"I was...the movie was...sad. It made me cry..."

"Harry, don't lie to me. I only want to help"

"Well, I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Harry, I promise I will make it better," Louis said with a dramatic pout on his face. Normally Harry would chuckle at Louis' funny face, but laughing was the last thing he felt like doing right now. "What made you upset? Why did you just randomly get up an leave? And don't say the movie was sad. It's a comedy."

"I...I just...well," he was prepared to lie, but he looked up at Louis' big, blue, innocent eyes and knew he couldn't lie to his best friend, not anymore. "I was just... upset... because tonight was supposed to be movie night with just us guys...and you brought...Eleanor." He said her name like it was poison in his mouth.

"Awh, Harry, I...I didn't know it bothered you. I asked you if you were okay with it and you said you were."

"She was already on her way, I wasn't gonna make her turn around and go home. Besides, you wouldn't have understood. You would have thought I was being selfish. So I told you I didn't mind, that it didn't bother me, but it does. And then instead of watching the movie she was "dying to see", you two sit on the couch with your tongues down each others throats. It just...it made me mad I guess..."

"I...didn't know it bothered you...I had no idea...I'm sorry bud. It's just that she's so great and I just get carried away. But why did this never bother you before?"

"It has. It always has, I just acted like it didn't. But, I can't pretend anymore...I just...it kills me inside Louis."

"...can't pretend what? Wait, what kills you inside."

"I can't pretend to be happy that you're with her."

"But I'm happy with her...why wouldn't you be happy about that? Best friends are supposed to be happy for each other."

"Don't do this. I just...I can't be happy about it Louis, trust me I've tried. It kills me to see you so happy to be with her. I...I miss how it used to be when I was the one that made you happy."

"What? That's crazy Harry, you do still make me happy!"

"You don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what....?"

"I'm...I'm jealous okay...there I said it."

"Awh, Harry, trust me, you will find an amazing girl someday and you can be just as happy as I am with Eleanor."

"Louis, I don't want to meet a new, amazing girl...."

"Harry what are you talking about?"

"I'm not jealous because I want a relationship like yours, I'm jealous of....I'm jealous of Eleanor."

"I'm not following..."

"Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"Say what Harry?"

"I'm jealous of Eleanor because I want to be the reason for that cheeky smile of yours, I want to cause you to laugh with that adorable laugh of yours. I wanna be the one that can know what you're thinking just by looking in your eyes. I want to be the one you call at late hours because you miss hearing my voice."

"But you still are all that stuff..."

"I wanna be the one that you hold hands with as if you would die if you let go. I want to be the one that you cuddle with while watching a scary movie and then fall asleep next to because you feel safe in my arms. I want to be with you Louis. I know this is probably a huge shock to you, but it's the truth. I...I'm in love with you Louis and that's why I can't be happy about your relationship with Eleanor. How can I be happy when everyday I have to see the one I love, love someone else?" The tears started pouring, but at this point Harry didn't care.

Louis just sat there completely and utterly speechless with his eyes wide.

"Louis, please say something"

"I...I don't understand...."

"What's not to understand?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since we became friends. But I didn't realize I had feelings for you until you got with Eleanor. By then, it was too late to tell you."

"I....I don't know what to say. I feel horrible. I had no idea, and all this time I've been talking about how great I think Eleanor is and.....and I used to...I used to like you..." The words 'used to' pierced Harry's heart like a knife.

"Used to...as in did...but...not anymore?"

"I...I don't know...I'm...I'm really confused right now."

"What is there to be confused about? Either you love me or you don't...if you have to even think about it then you obviously aren't in love with me."  
With that Harry stood up and walked into the living room. Louis just sat there, paralyzed. He wasn't confused about whether or not he loved Harry still... He knew he still loved him. He had never stopped. The question was how he felt about Eleanor. He loved her, he really did, but maybe he wasn't in love with her. The reason he had asked her to be his girlfriend was because he thought she was a great girl and he needed to forget about his crush on Harry. He had thought he fell in love with her since then, but maybe he hadn't. And that wasn't fair to Eleanor or Harry. Louis felt horrible. He had been slowly, painfully breaking his best friend's heart and had no idea. He had always though he could read Harry like an open book, but he had been mistaken. He had had the chance to admit his feelings to Harry plenty of times but he never had. Instead he had started dating Eleanor and slowly started pushing his feelings for Harry out of the way. But all his feelings had come rushing back and he had to decide what to do.  
\--  
"There you are Harry," Niall said as he watched his friend slump out of the kitchen and fall into the chair he was sitting in earlier. "Where's the popcorn?"

"Louis' getting it," Harry mumbled, barely audible. A few minutes later Louis walked out with more popcorn. Niall jumped up and ran to take the bowl almost knocking Louis over in the process.

"Calm down Niall, it's only food," Louis joked, even though he was not in a joking mood. He was just so confused right now, his head was spinning. He took his place next to Eleanor on the couch. Eleanor instinctively wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on Louis' shoulder. She started giving him little kisses on his neck, but he shrugged her off.

"Baby, is everything okay," Eleanor whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, babe, everything's great," That was the biggest lie he told in a while, "I'm just a bit confused about something."

"What are you confused about?"

"It's nothing," Louis lied again. Eleanor went back to watching the movie. Louis looked across the room at Harry slouched in his favorite chair. He was staring at the screen with blank, glazed over eyes. He looked so vulnerable and broken. It crushed Louis' heart. He just wanted to go over, wrap Harry up in his arms and, well, kiss the pout off his lips. He could care less what the other boys would think. He could not handle seeing Harry like that. What stopped him from doing said action was the fact that his girlfriend was sitting right next to him. His heart was torn on who he should be with. He really did love and care about Eleanor, but he knew he wasn't in love with her in the way he should be. Staying with Eleanor was just more convenient, but as he was sitting there he realized that he didn't care about that anymore. He didn't want convenience; he wanted love. He wanted real, true, love; no matter how complicated it may be. He knew what he had to do.  
-  
When the movie ended, Harry got up and stumbled to his room. He closed his bedroom door behind him and fell on his bed, face buried in his pillow. He couldn't help it; he started sobbing. He was sick of crying, but he didn't know what else to do. This is how he had been falling asleep every night for a week or so; curled up on his bed, crying about Louis. He knew he would never be with Louis, and that had been confirmed in the kitchen during their talk. He had finally told Louis how he felt, and Louis didn't feel the same way. What made it even worse, was that he used to feel the same way, before he started dating her. Before Harry had realized how he felt about Louis. When Harry just thought his feelings for Louis were just friendly. Why the hell did he have to introduce Louis and Eleanor.

He laid there on his side, in a puddle of tears and self pity.  
\--  
Louis had walked Eleanor to her car, and he was standing outside her car, waiting for her to get in. She didn't get in her car right away, instead she turned to face Louis and put her arms around his neck. He naturally put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer even though he really didn't feel like kissing her at the moment.

"Louis, are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" She asked. Louis got really nervous all of the sudden. The last thing he wanted was for her to interrogate him.

"Babe, I told you it was nothing," he replied.

"Louis William Tomlinson, don't lie to me. It is most certainly not 'nothing'." Louis looked at his feet. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers. Louis noticed an almost sad look in her eyes. He couldn't lie to her. She deserved better than that. In fact she didn't even deserve him at all. She deserved to have a boyfriend that was in love with her.

"Eleanor, I...why are you with me? You deserve someone so much better than me." A confused look crossed her face.

"Louis...I don't understand...I'm with you cuz I love you. You...you do love me too, right?" She stared at Louis, trying to figure out where this conversation was going, but she knew it wasn't going to end well.

"I...yes, of course I love you, I really do, but..." He looked back down at his feet.

"But, what..." She hesitantly asked; afraid of the answer.

"I just...I...I'm not exactly sure if...I'm in love with you..." He said it very quiet, as if to lessen the blow.

"I....I don't understand..." She had tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry...I just...I really do love you...but I'm so confused right now."

"What are you confused about?" She asked. She had a glimmer of concern in her eyes. This is why Louis didn't deserve her. She could never be mad at him, no matter what he did, she always cared about him.

"I just...I can't do this anymore...I mean you deserve someone so much better than me; someone who can love you with their whole heart. I can't... I've never been able to do that...I...I've loved someone since I met you and I thought I didn't still love them, but I do...I've been in love with them this whole time. I'm so sorry El, I'm such a prick. You don't deserve me. You deserve the most amazing guy in the world, you're just so amazing and I...I'm just...I'm so sorry. I understand if you hate me and never talk to me again. I deserve it. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." At this point they both had tears in their eyes. They were still in the same embrace, but it didn't feel intimate anymore. It just felt like a lie. This whole relationship was a lie on Louis' part. He felt like a horrible person. And the worst part was that Eleanor didn't look mad; she just looked sad, but also so looked like she had seen it coming. And she had.

"Louis, I know you're in love with someone else. And I don't hate you for it, even though I probably should. You're not a prick, you can't control who you love."

"But, but I shouldn't have gone on pretending. I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have, but you didn't realize just how strong your emotions were for this person. Don't beat yourself up about what you should have done."

"Why are you being so understanding about it? You should be mad at me. I don't deserve your sympathy."

"Louis, I kind of saw this coming to be honest."

"You did?"

"Yes," She replied. "So this is it?" She had no hint of hate or resentment in her eyes. Sadness, yes, but also a bit of relief.

"I...I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Okay? What we had was nice while it lasted. I wouldn't take back any of it."

"You are truly amazing. Please, don't settle for anyone who doesn't deserve you. Promise?"

"I promise. I would love to still be friends if you want."

"I would love that," Louis replied. "This might be selfish, but can I have one last kiss?" She answered with a light, tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you Louis. Goodnight."

"I love you too, goodnight." He started to turn around and walk back inside.

"Louis, wait!" He turned around. "Tell him how you feel right now." Louis stood there in shock and disbelief. Did he just hear her right?

"Wh...what?"

"Harry; tell Harry how you feel. Tell him you love him as soon as you get back in that house." Louis couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I...I don't...How did you know?" She crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow.

"Louis, come on. I can read you like a book. It's pretty obvious, honestly. The way you look at him. The way you light up when he's around. Go for it Louis. Please. He will like you back, who wouldn't. I want you to be happy Lou, I really do. Promise me you will tell him how you feel?"

"I...I promise" He said with a small smile. Eleanor grinned and climbed in her car.

"Bye Lou. Text me how it goes, okay."

"Bye El. Thanks, I will." She smiled back at him and drove away.  
\--  
Harry was exhausted from all his tears, but they wouldn't stop. He was just about to finally doze off when he heard a faint knocking at his door.

"Harry? It's Lou. Can I come in? I wanna talk to you." The last thing Harry wanted was to talk to Louis. He didn't want Louis to see him like this. But he was interested in what Louis had to say. He wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"Come in," He mumbled into the dark. The door knob turned and Louis walked in. He saw Harry lying on his bed with his back facing the door. Harry didn't turn to face him. Louis slowly sat on the edge of Harry's bed. He let out a long sigh.

"So...." He waited for Harry to indicate he was going to listen, but Harry didn't . "Eleanor and I just ended things." This got Harry's attention.

"You...you did," he whispered, still not facing Louis. "Why?" Louis exhaled dramatically. He left his spot on the edge of the bed and climbed up on the bed to lie next to Harry. He thought about putting his arm around Harry or turning Harry around to face him, but he decided against it.

"Do you remember in the kitchen earlier I said I used to like you? Before I started dating Eleanor?" Harry nodded so Louis continued. "Well, you see, I lied." Harry tensed up.

"You...lied? Why would you lie to me about that Louis?" Harry seemed pretty upset.

"You see, I didn't used to like you. That would imply that I stopped. And I didn't. I didn't stop liking, no, loving you. I still love you Harry. So much. I'm so in love with you that it's not even funny." Harry was in utter disbelief and shock. He didn't know if he was hearing right. His ears must have been deceiving him. He felt Louis' arm wrap around his waist.

"You...you're in love with me?" Harry asked as he sat up and faced Louis. Louis sat up too. "You mean, you love me back? You, Louis Tomlinson, are in love with me, Harry Styles?" Harry couldn't believe this. Louis put his hand under Harry's chin and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Haz, I, Louis Tomlinson, am in love with you. I am so very much in love with you. I'm in love with everything about you. I have never been in love with someone the way I'm in love with you." Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling ear to ear. He had to be dreaming. Louis loved him. Louis, his best friend and crush loved him. Louis was in love with him. "I was confused, but I'm not anymore. I want to be with you Harry. If I can't be with you, then I don't want to be with anybody. I know it took me a while to realize that. And maybe I don't deserve you, but I promise you I will try to be everything you never knew you wanted."

"Louis, you already are everything I want. And what do you mean you don't deserve me? You are amazing. Everything about you is perfect in my eyes."

"No, everything about you is perfect," Harry chucked at Louis' cheesy line. "I'm serious Haz. From your curly brown locks to your pigeon toed feet (Harry giggled again) and everything in between. Your smile is my weakness. I could get lost in your eyes. You are just so perfect. You always know how to make me happy. You are so sweet and caring and everyone wants to be your best friend because you are just so amazing to be around. I can't even explain how much I love you. The only thing I can say is that you are so perfect to me. Even your imperfections are perfections in my eyes." Louis was still looking into Harry's eyes. Both of their eyes were welled up with tears, but these were joyful tears. Harry had the biggest smile on his face, and it was the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen. His heart swelled with happiness. He had finally gotten it all off his chest.

"Lou," Harry shyly asked. Harry normally wasn't shy, especially around Louis, and it was the cutest thing ever.

"Yes, Haz?"

"Will...will you be my... boyfriend?" His cheeks were turning pink, and he had a shy smile on his face.

"Harry, of course I will be your boyfriend," Louis replied. Harry's huge smile returned to his face and Louis also had a big smile plastered on his face. Neither of them could believe this was actually happening. It seemed like a dream. With that, Harry wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend's neck and Louis wrapped his around Harry's waist. They sat there with their foreheads against each other. They sat there in silence for a little, enjoying the embrace. Then Louis tilted his head and met his lips with Harry's. It sent shivers down their spines. It was the best kiss either of them had ever had. It was everything a kiss should be. Sparks were going through both of their bodies. It was a simple kiss, but it meant everything. All of their emotions, all of their love for each other was present. Eventually they pulled away with even bigger smiles on their faces than before.

"Haz, I love you," Louis whispered with his forehead still against Harry's. And he had never meant "I love you" more than he did now.

"I love you too Lou," Harry whispered back. At that moment, nothing else mattered, it was as if they were the only ones in the world, and that was okay. Because for once in their lives, everything seemed perfect; they were truly happy and it was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
